Preview of Guardian
by Lillith The Nocturnal
Summary: This is only a preview of one of my stories. It may change in the future. Mostly OCs, but there will be some normal characters. Hinata will make an appearance


"Will it hurt?" Hinata asked Lucian. Lucian gave a smile that reminded Hinata of a certain hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja "Don't worry about it! Sealing hurts, so unsealing should cause the opposite to happen. I am about to begin, so lie back and empty your mind" Hinata did so, while Lucian went over to the observation window, where Aaron and Azrael were watching. Azrael pressed the button to turn on the intercom "You know that I am risking my position here by letting you operate on this girl?" Lucian replied "First off, I am not doing surgery on her. I am performing an intricate technique, assisted by someone with years of experience and knowledge. Second, I am asking elemental spirits in order to remove the seal. Third and finally, I could have performed this anywhere, but Father required me to do it here for diplomatic reasons." Azrael looked over to Aaron "At the first sign of Hinata being in any kind of serious danger, I am pulling the plug immediately. If the girl is hurt, it will fall on both of our heads. I can't keep her presence in the hospital a secret much longer. What is Lucian doing?" Aaron looked out the window "It seems that he is drawing the symbols for the elements near the elemental representations." Lucian was moving from one bowl to another, drawing symbols around each one. _"You do not have to draw symbols for me, child, I am already here" _Spoke He-Who-Haunts, the village spirit and part time prankster _**"Time to begin, fledgeling. Move to the bowl of earth **_spoke Eight. Lucian moved over to the bowl of earth. "Tove, Guardian of the Earth, Nourisher of life. I ask of you to donate some of your power to set free the caged bird. EARTH!" With those words and handseals, a green light burst from the bowl of earth. Lucian moved over to the bowl of flaming charcoal "Ursula, Guardian of the Flame, Transformer of matter. I ask of you to donate some of your power, to set free the caged bird. FIRE!" With those words, a crimson beam of light burst from the bowl. Lucian walked over to the bowl filled with water. "Ezra, Guardian of the Waters, Maintainer and Destroyer of life. I ask of you to donate some of your power to set free this caged bird. WATER!" With those words and accompanying handseals, a dark blue beam of light erupted from the bowl of water. Lucian walked over to the bowl of feathers. "Alexander, Guardian of the winds, Shepard of the storms. I ask of you to donate some of your power to set free this caged bird. WIND!" with those words and accompanying handseals, an azure beam of light erupted from the bowl of feathers. Lucian walked over to where He-Who-Haunts was floating "He who haunts, local spirit and the Hearts True Form made manifest, I ask of you to donate some of your power to help break the seal on the caged bird. SPIRIT!" with those words and hand seals, he who haunts turned himself into a large purple light. Hinata started moaning. Azrael looked at the monitors hooked up to Hinata "increased heart rate, high levels of endorphins, moaning. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Hinata is climaxing!" he said to his brother. Aaron smiled "If placing a seal causes pain, should it not be said that removing a seal causes pleasure?" Lucian noticed that the beams of light were coalescing into solid forms "We have been summoned. What is the reason we were summoned?" asked the azure form. Lucian was about to tell them when he felt the feeling of not being in control _**Sorry, fledgling, but maybe I should handle this**_

_Alright, eight. I hope you know what you are doing_

_**Do I not always know?**_

"**Elemental beings, I have asked for you to help me remove the seal on this young girl. Her family placed this seal upon her to control her."**

"very well. Why are you doing this?"

_**Shit, your turn now.**_

_Chicken_

"I am doing this out of the kindness of my own heart"

"We will know if you are lying to us. I can see that she is female and you are male. You wish to mate with her?"

"I do not think that is an appropriate question. I do like her. Maybe in time she will like me back."

"It is standard to grant a boon. Perhaps you would like us to make her like you?"

"No. I would prefer it if you did not do that. I want to earn her love. Call it a shortlife thing. It wouldn't be the same if I knew that deep down, I did not earn her affection"

"You do realize that we could just make her like you without telling you?"

"**there are rules, you know" **Said the purple light

"And who might you be? some local spirit?"

"**My use-name is He-who-Haunts, the guardian of the twin villages of the veil and the heart" **The balls of light started taking on more detailed features (A/N, Think the terrenials from Lunar knights for the 4 elemental spirits. He who haunts looks a lot like a shiny haunter)

"We shall talk to you later. Anyway, what would you like? Power? Wealth? You seem to not want many mates, so we shall not offer that."

"I have all the power I need. Since the land I live in does not use money, Wealth is useless. I do not want a boon, I did not do this for a reward, but because it was the right thing to do."

"Congratulations, you have passed the test we give to all those who ask us for assistance. We shall do what you have asked of us. Haunts, come join us." He who haunts floated over to where the beings of light were hovering. The five of them hovered over to where Hinatas head was. "we are sorry, but your pleasure has to be paused momentarily." Hinata groggily opened her eyes and nodded. The five beings of light started spiraling around Hinatas head until the five of them were a blurred ring of light. Hinatas eyes opened wide as she let out a huge moan, her breathing in short, sharp pants before her head fell to the side, as if she was asleep

"We have done what we can. The seal has been removed. Now we shall grant the both of you powers not seen for Aeons before we leave this plane. We shall also leave this with you." The red elemental hovered over and left a scroll near Lucian "when you are feeling better, sign this to become able to summon us. You have proven yourself worthy. Goodbye Lucian, Eight and Hinata." With those words, the 4 elemental beings left that plane of existence. He-Who-Haunts simply fell asleep.

_Powers not seen for Aeons...What does that mean? _Thought Lucian to himself, before falling asleep.

Lucian dreamed. He dreamed of 5 balls of light circling his head slowly, picking up speed and leaving a rainbow trail through the air, then flying into his eyes. A woman wearing red and dark purple clothing. If Lucian focused, he would have seen a faint outline of two flaming wings. _Eight?_

_**Maybe I am, maybe I am not. I could become Eight. I may already be Eight**_

_Make up your mind!_

_**Touchy. It seems that you finally did it, unlocking the true power of the Seritaigan**_

_What do you mean?_

_**In removing the Caged bird seal from Hinata, you fulfilled an ancient prophesy.**_


End file.
